Not a Sound
by picatso
Summary: Meyasa lives with Orochimaru. She has no clue who her parents are, but with her graduation from the academy here Orochimaru's promise to tell her about her parents is up.


**Not a Sound**

By: picatso

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Meyasa, Iriyu, and Kaia.

For a picture of Meyasa, Iriyu and Kaia check my profile.

Chapter 1:

Today was the day; Meyasa had finally graduated from the sound academy. The class was finally going to be separated into teams of three with a new sensei. As the teacher called out names the brunette waited anxiously for her own to be called. When she heard her name her ears perked up to hear the names of her teammates. "Team two Meyasa Ichigo, Iriyu Gajimo, and Kaia Yuu." the sensei said aloud. The girl mentally celebrated that her best friend Iriyu was on her team. Once everyone was on a team their sensei told each group who would be their new sensei starting tomorrow. Meyasa had learned the night before who would be her sensei and she couldn't be happier. Her guardian had told her that he would personally train her team, he wouldn't let anyone else. As the teacher spoke the name of team Two's sensei the entire class gasped "Team Two Orochimaru-sama." the sensei said with respect for their village leader.

After that the class was over and everyone was dismissed for the day. All of the students packed their things and ran out the door excitedly. Meyasa looked around at the empty room, or it would be if it weren't for the few students who stayed behind. She spotted her friend Iriyu "Hey what's up?" she said nonchalantly to the blonde who was looking out the window. "We're finally Genin!" he replied beaming "and we're going to be on the same team." "See you tomorrow!" Iriyu said hugging his friend and running off out of the Academy building. Meyasa gathered her own belongings and headed out the door for her own trek home as well. She stopped for some dango along the way, savoring the sweet tasting food. It was her favorite food after all.

As the brunette opened the front door of her house she remembered something important. Dropping her bag she quickly ascended the stairs to her guardian's study. The raven haired man had been doing some paperwork moments before, but stopped when he heard footsteps. "Yes dear?" he asked in a loving tone. Her nervousness showed clearly as she chewed her lip trying to find the right words. "W-well umm today I graduated from t-the A-Academy and I was w-wondering…" she trailed off. The Sanin looked a bit puzzled at first, but then remembered what he had promised her upon registering her into the academy all those years ago.

_A young Meyasa was walking with Orochimaru to the Academy. The young girl was whining along the way, "But Orochimaruuu-samaaa I don't want to go to the Ninja Academy!" "Well why not?" the raven asked the brunette "'Cause." she stated simply. The Sanin laughed "Well that's not much of a reason, but what if I make you a deal?" "Ok!." The young girl said excitedly wondering what the deal would entail. The raven quickly thought up a proposition for the girl, "How about this, when you graduate from the Academy I'll tell you what you want to know about your parents." Meyasa's eyes widened "R-REALLY!?" she gasped surprised, "yep." he replied smiling and patting her head. "I'll do it then" the brunette said determinedly clenching her fists. _

"Well now why don't you sit down on the bed first and I'll begin." Orochimaru said patting the bed. Quickly Meyasa got seated on the bed. "Well when your parents were still alive they had an alliance with the leaf village." The girl's eyes widened. "They were traitors and thirteen years ago I ordered to have them executed in front of the entire village as examples so no one else would betray this village, I'm sorry Meyasa." Orochimaru said sympathetically. "T-they…betrayed the village?" asked the brunette as tears slipped down her face. "Yes" the Sanin answered while rubbing her back comfortingly. "W-why did they do it a-and why did you still take me in even after all they did?" The girl asked through sobs. Orochimaru sighed "I'm not heartless" he said holding the sobbing girl to his chest "but as for why they did it I'm not entirely sure." "Why don't you go and get some rest you have early morning training dear" the raven stated softly. The girl sniffled and quietly went to her room for the remainder of the night. When Meyasa left the room Orochimaru laughed evilly 'That stupid girl actually believes me' Orochimaru thought smirking 'the leaf will pay dearly for putting spies in my village by the hands of their best spy's daughter.'

A/N: New story, hope you guys like it. Review please!!


End file.
